BRUSH OF A SWAN ANGEL'S WING
by GoldAngel2
Summary: Post Gatch I It's Christmas and Ken is filled with guilt, grief and is blaming himself for the tragedies that happened the previous year....until Jun brings him some Christmas joy.


_Author's Note: this is a story based on post Gatch I, the Christmas after Joe's "demise" and the team's subsequent sadness. It is a gift to my Gatch phone and e-mail buddies whiteswan and Summer39. And fair warning, this is uncensored, pure Ken/Jun fluff so if you are not a fan of the canon couple, just do us both a favor and don't read this, it will only upset you. And if you do and leave a flame, just refer to my profile page to see how I will respond---I have zero tolerance for flames. As always I do not own Gatchaman or its characters, but they have my admiration---they belong to Tatsunoko and now ADV._

**BRUSH OF A SWAN ANGEL'S WING**

It was almost Christmas in Utoland, a time of joyous family gatherings to celebrate the Yuletide and throughout the berg there were crowds bustling about, milling here and there to pick up last minute gifts to place beneath their tree. Even at the ISO, the festive spirit of the season was present as holiday parties abounded through out the ranks of the government installation, including Nambu Koziburo and his Kagaku Ninjatai youngsters. This was the first celebration that the team had since….

The Loss…

Condor no Joe's demise had hit everyone hard and recovery was slow. Each team member had received extensive grief counseling and for the most part had begun to lead normal lives. Or as normal as the former Science Ninjas could. Nambu had spared no expense in assisting the team with any means to help them deal with the loss of their teammate and brother and at this time of the year especially he and the ISO department heads had done everything they could to make the holiday festive. Thick boughs of evergreens festooned with bright gold and red bows and shiny ornaments that matched the huge tree in the main conference room that had been prepared for the party were everywhere.

The celebration was in full swing, with the intercom playing cheery Christmas music along with dance tunes, and the room was full of upper echelon ISO personnel, appearing just like any other office party filled with gaiety. Except the four guests of honor, who were looking like anything but as they sat watching the goings on with a sad detachment. Especially the Eagle, Washio Ken, who stood staring outside the window at some spitting snowflakes that had begun to fall.

Sitting on a divan apart from the crowd Owl Ryu yawned as he commented, "Man, this is really not where I want to be right now. I want to get an early train out to the harbor so I can beat the rush. Tomorrow, it's gonna be brutal." Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve.

"Yeah," Jinpei the Swallow agreed, nodding his unruly mane that shook over the collar of his dress shirt and tie.

Because it was a special occasion, all the team had worn formal party clothes with the three boys in suits and ties and Swan Jun a vision in a Victorian styled mini dress made of crimson velvet and lace. The Owl and the Swallow especially felt uncomfortable as they were most definitely out of their element.

Jinpei piped up eagerly, "What time are we gonna catch the train for your place, Ryu?"

Ryu grinned and ruffled the boy's head as he replied, "Well if we can split from here soon, we could take the late afternoon train. You all packed?"

"Uh-huh. Onechan had me do that this morning, right onechan?" He glanced over at the Swan, whose attention was elsewhere, mostly by the window where a tall figure in a deep blue suit stood with his back to everyone.

Jun's verdant orbs were focused on the Eagle and she was unresponsive until Jinpei nudged her none too gently, drawing her attention as she squealed a protest with a hearty slap of her own.

"Oww, Jinpei, watch out!" she snapped as she rubbed her abused ribs. "Those bony elbows of yours hurt, you know."

He retorted, "Well how the hell else can I get your attention when you're all gaga over aniki. You really should be less obvious, onechan."

Jun's delicate visage turned a rosy hue as she blushed and stammered, "I-I am not gaga over Ken. I'm worried about him, there's a difference."

"Yeah right." The youngest member of Kagaku Ninjatai snorted as he folded his arms and frowned. When his sister was harping on their commander, there was no talking to her.

"So what's the deal, you two have been really tight lately. You havin' some problems?" Ryu, the gentle giant asked in concern.

Jun sighed, "No but you know he's having a hard time now. We all are but it's been especially hard on him. It's been a bad year for him, first he lost his father a second time when Red Impulse sacrificed himself to save the Van Allen Belt and then losing his best friend has been really hard. He really doesn't want to be here but because of duty…" She let it trail off.

"Yeah." Ryu nodded sullen as he remembered the fallen form of the Condor that came to his mind. He sighed deeply as he added, "To be honest, I don't really feel much like celebrating, either."

"Uh-huh," Jinpei said as he gestured to the pile of presents under the tree, all addressed to the four members of Kagaku Ninjatai, and all untouched. "I don't even want my presents."

"Same here," the Owl agreed and then noticed that Jun's attention was again focused on the brooding Eagle.

Jinpei groused, "She's at it again." He addressed his sister, "Hey, onechan why don't you just go over and try to talk to him? He hasn't moved from that window since before we all got here."

"Yeah," Ryu urged. "Besides, me and Jinpei are gonna blow this pop stand and head out to my dad's. In this crowd, nobody will miss us." He and the Swallow both got up and he placed a hand on her shoulder then gestured toward Ken.

"Go over to him, Jun. He needs you even though he'll never admit it." The big man smiled an encouragement while her little brother gave a wink and a thumbs up. Then the unlikely duo disappeared into the crowd, leaving her alone.

Jun took a deep breath then with a determined glint in her eye, squared her shoulders and made her way over to the window. . . .

Over there, Ken dourly stared out at the busy metropolis of Utoland, spread out below the lofty height of the ISO building like a miniature village. The flurry of snowflakes added to the pre-Christmas atmosphere and the illusion of peace on earth. It was beautiful but that is all it was…an illusion.

_Humph, peace on earth. What a falsehood, there's no such thing. Even with Katse gone Sosai X escaped and will re-create Galactor to take over. It's a fool's dream to think otherwise._ Ken's dark thoughts were punctuated by the constant memories of those important to him that had fallen in the short span of the year. First, his father and then his brother and very nearly his beloved had been all victims of Galactor's inherent evil. His heart was hardened by sorrow and encased in a veneer of ice to deaden the pain as he distanced himself from the feigned happiness going on around him, for his and the team's benefit. However, his melancholy brooding was interrupted by the feather soft touch and soothing voice of a lovely girl named for a graceful water bird as Jun tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi Ken."

Jun smiled sweetly and his heart began to pound as he was again captured by her gentle essence, something that was his saving grace of late and something he cherished. He returned the smile and greeting.

"Hi."

She sided up to him and said, "You've been over here since before we all sat and ate but you didn't eat. Do you want me to get you something to eat from the buffet?"

Ken shook his head. "No, I'm not hungry, but thanks." He turned his attention back to the falling flakes that were coming down outside the plate glass at a steadier pace.

Jun sighed and remarked, "Kind of crowded and noisy here. I'm surprised to see so many here. And just for us."

Ken grunted as he responded, "A lot of trouble for nothing. I wouldn't have come at all except that Hakase said that several high-ranking government officials would be here and it would have been like insubordination if I blew it off."

She nodded as she stated, "Duty first."

Ken snorted, "Yeah, well you know me. But honestly Juni, I'm thinking that just once I'd like to say to hell with duty and protocol and just do what I want."

"You mean stay at your place at the airfield,"

Ken nodded as he said, "Right. My place where I don't have to pretend everything's all right, I don't have to celebrate a holiday I don't care about, and where I can…"

"Be miserable by yourself," Jun finished for him, her eyes pinning him and trapping him so he felt the familiar pang of guilt about his maudlin thoughts. He shook his abundant umber mane as he gave a wry chuckle.

"I can't ever hide anything from you can I, koishii?" He gave her a soft look in his robin's egg blue eyes and his voice spoke the endearment like a caress.

Jun smiled and shook her ebony head as she placed her hand near his and their fingers linked. The relationship between the Eagle and Swan had intensified somewhat since the defeat of Galactor, and they hoped they could bring into reality hopes and dreams both had harbored since the day they first met. The love between them was evident as they stood wordlessly at the window together.

Changing the subject, Ken inquired, "So where're Ryu and Jinpei? Weren't they over at one of the divans?" He turned and glanced at the empty piece of furniture.

Jun glanced over her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, they took off because Ryu wanted to get an early start for the holiday. He's spending Christmas at the harbor at his father's place and he's taking Jinpei with him."

"Oh?" Ken's face was mildly puzzled. "Why?"

"Jinpei and Ryu's brother Seiji had become buddies the last time he went out there," Jun informed him. "So he was invited to spend Christmas with them."

The Eagle's handsome features became earnest. "So you'll be all alone for Christmas."

The Swan shrugged a slender shoulder. "I'll be okay. The Snack will be closed so I'll do some serious cleaning before the New Year's Eve party."

Ken remarked, "That's not much of a holiday for you."

Again she shrugged as she pointed out, "Listen to you. Are you planning to do anything different?"

"No. Just maybe work on my plane."

"Then you're just planning to do the same as me, more or less." She challenged him, "Right?"

He chuckled again as he admitted, "Guilty as charged." He then shook his head as he commented, "We're quite a pair, aren't we?"

"Uh-huh." Then Jun's pretty face brightened as she was hit by an epiphany. "Listen, since neither of us has any plans except to be alone, why don't we have Christmas…together?"

Ken smiled and shook his head. "That's a nice idea Juni, but I'm no company for anyone, even you. In my present state, I wouldn't force myself on anybody."

But Jun was not taking his 'no' as her answer. "Ken, it's me, Jun. You don't have to worry about forcing yourself on me. We're going through the same things, the same grief." She then took hold of his arm and pulled. "Please Ken, won't you come over to my place tomorrow? For me?"

Ken gazed down at the piquant face of the Swan and his refusal died on his lips as he was drawn into the forest pool depths of her beautiful eyes. He smiled slowly as he replied, "Sure Juni. I'll be there at your place tomorrow, I promise."

"Arigatou." Her face lit up with a dazzling smile as she wrapped her arms around his arm and hugged it to her, her mind already filled with plans. . . .

………………………………………………………………………….

The next day was Christmas Eve and the milky glow of the late morning sun was weakly shining on a shallow newly fallen blanket of snow outside of the Snack J, turning it into a carpet of diamond dust. The windows of the popular hangout were frosted from the cold and from within, the tiny lights of the Christmas tree glowed like multi colored fireflies. The only tracks in the otherwise pristine cover over the parking lot were the tire marks of Jun's bike as she left earlier to run her errands.

Presently, the puttering of the bike's engine sounded as Jun returned, pulling up to the building as the garage door opened and admitted her inside. She turned off the motor and bracing the cycle, set the kickstand. Dismounting the saddle, Jun then reached back to retrieve and hoist a bundle of brightly wrapped gifts secured to the back, in a sack that made her appear like one of Santa's helpers. Humming softly, she headed into the door that led into the J.

Inside, Jun shrugged out of her fur lined parka then took the sack of gifts over to the shimmering tree and knelt down to place them carefully beneath the spreading branches. That task done, she leaned back to admire the view of the presents under the tree, all addressed to Ken.

_I hope he likes what I got him_ she said to herself as she thought of the sweater, aviator's sunglasses, and new flying gloves she bought for him; especially the gloves, since his were worn and had needed replacement in the worst way. Then she thought about the very personal gift she had for him, a picture of a young Washio Kentaro, AKA Red Impulse, and his bride Sayori, which she had gotten from Nambu and placed in an antique sterling silver frame. The photo was of both Ken's parents, obviously taken by Nambu shortly after they wed and the couple was the very epitome of happiness, even the usually dour Red Impulse. She hoped that gift would be accepted and appreciated above all the rest.

Sighing, the Swan rose to her feet and went over to the counter to empty another bag, this filled with pre-prepared trays of tempura, rice, and ohagi, all Ken's favorites. It had been somewhat pricey, as it was Christmas Eve and the caterers were swamped but this was a special evening and she did not want anything, even her own poor cooking, to spoil it. So she took the trays into the kitchen and turned on the oven to heat the rice and tempura at low temperature. That done, she went up the stairs to the living quarters and into her room to prepare for her Eagle. . . .

Up in her loft, Jun was putting the finishing touches on her appearance, dressed in a form fitting halter green iridescent silk jumpsuit that picked up the deep green of her eyes. Her makeup was artfully applied; eye shadow, blush, and lipstick accenting her full mouth and delicate features and her hair brushed to a soft sheen like a raven's glossy plumage. A quick spritz of jasmine perfume to finish and she was ready.

Jun studied her image in the mirror critically, wondering if the jumpsuit was too revealing as it hugged her svelte shape like a second skin with a plunging neckline that showcased her cleavage and bell-bottoms that swished as she walked. She began to wonder if it had been the right choice for a dinner alone with Ken then she realized that her birdstyle was far more daring and clingy and he seemed unaffected by that for the most part. But now, with the war over and she and Ken in a relationship of sorts, maybe he would at last loosen up and allow nature to take its course. Although they were close Ken was still reluctant to be demonstrative, kind of keeping her at arm's length even if he had begun using endearments when addressing her. She sighed at that thought then another occurred to her. With a slow defiant smile she decided that her outfit was just perfect to help him to act like a normal, healthy male. Giving herself a last glance, she turned and headed down to the Snack to finish the preparations and wait. . . .

Later, the sky was sprinkling snow again, a sheer curtain that veiled the Snack and its surrounding environs with the twilight of the evening made brighter by cloud cover. Reflecting on the fallen crystals were the lights of Jun's Christmas tree from the window sending patches of color tinted pastel by the white. The "J" sign in the front was out and a sign on the door stated 'CLOSED FOR PRIVATE PARTY' to discourage any would be patrons. Except for one….

At the airfield, Ken had exited his shack and after locking up headed through the snow to where his red convertible was parked. He climbed behind the wheel and turned the key to start the engine then waited as the car warmed up, his mind still debating about whether or not to even go to Jun's. He was dressed for the occasion in deep blue slacks, a cashmere turtleneck, and sports jacket that accentuated his good looks yet still in a dark frame of mind; he was thinking almost constantly about Joe and his father and not in the mood for any celebrating, even with Jun. _Oh well, I promised her I'd come and I can't break a promise, at least not to her _The joy of the season was completely lost on him as he stared morosely at the light snowfall encircling him as he relented and took off and out of the airfield.

Ken pulled out on the road that led back into Utoland city limits, which was deserted because of the holiday and weather, for although the snowfall was shallow and light, driving was a bit of a challenge. But having clocked many hours in the air as a pilot, the Eagle knew how to travel in adverse weather conditions so the light, steady snow did not bother him. He continued along, the convertible sure-footed as it cruised along the highway and to pass the time, he turned the radio on. The music surrounded him in sounds of the season with the occasional top 40 hit mixed in but nevertheless his mind was continuously on the tragedies that had occurred this sad year.

_Man, it never ended _Ken said in frustration to himself _lives lost or destroyed and all costly and especially to us. But for what? The bastard Katse is gone but that evil spirit, Sosai X is still out there, ready to pounce as soon as he regroups. His vicious poison took so much from me, and I'm filled with anger and uneasiness because I know we haven't heard the last from him. Because of him and Galactor I've lost my father again._ The memory of the brave warrior, his father, Red Impulse running into the rocket to save the Earth was vivid in Ken's mind as he traveled along. . . .

_And Joe, that stubborn hotheaded son of a bitch was obsessed with making Galactor pay for killing his parents. Finally he got his revenge but at the price of his own life. He didn't even know it was his shuriken that stopped the neutron bomb and ultimately led to Katse's demise. I wonder if he knows this from the afterlife _Ken mused as he came to a stop at a traffic light that turned red.

As he sat there waiting for the light, a pretty, dark haired girl in a fur jacket who bore a striking resemblance to the Swan crossed the street in front of the convertible and, as any male would, Ken's eyes focused on her. He idly admired the way the girl's mane of ebony hair danced on the breeze and contrasted with the white of the falling snow and her own porcelain visage but his thoughts were of another as his memories of the past year continued…

_Yes many people bore the brunt of Galactor's evil. Boronbo's beautiful daughter was a victim until I rescued her and if things had been different I might have let her see my face. She was something, so pretty and strong, just like Jun._ He slammed a fist on the dashboard in fury _I'm a man damn it, and I want to act like one and have a normal life, finding a woman to love and share my life with. But until now, how could I? Getting involved with any girl would have been like issuing her a death sentence. The only girl I've been able to let see me is Jun and even then because she's on the team. And until recently, we really never knew much about each other, fighting Galactor always came first._

The light changed to green so Ken accelerated just as the radio began playing the song "Everything I Own" by Bread and Ken's thoughts rambled on. The music played and Jun's face floated in his mind's eye as he then remembered the darkest time, that horrible day when he thought he had murdered her to fulfill his duty as the Eagle, the memory sending an involuntary shiver down his spine. _But the one thing that still chills me, and haunts my thoughts is not that I almost lost Jun because of Galactor, but that I was the one to…to._ Unable to finish the thought, a tear trickled from his eyeas the bleak feeling of almost losing her returned to torment him and he bitterly wondered if he would ever recover from that overwhelming sense of emptiness.

_Jun…as attracted as I might feel towards anyone else nobody holds a candle to her, they don't even come close. She's so beautiful, inside and out and from the moment I first laid eyes on her, I knew that there never could be anyone else for me. But the team always had to come first, no matter what. Humph, I'm surprised that some other guy hasn't tried to snag her._ His mind then remembered Jun's friend Koji and a pang of jealousy went through him as he speculated about what had been the real status of their friendship. Remembering the encounter with Koji, who was entangled unwillingly in the web of Galactor, Ken recalled Jun's determination to rescue him. But then she had been placed in the same circumstance as he was, forced into sacrificing someone important to her to win the battle with Galactor and had actually pushed the button on the Bird Missile that killed him.

The background of the song did not help his mood as he then thought _Maybe the idea of having a normal life is a fantasy for me and I should just wait until Galactor comes back and go to fight till I drop dead. Maybe Jun and I having a normal relationship is futile. _He then mulled over how Jun always was there to support and believe in him no matter what and how he now expected it as something natural like breathing _I know she loves me but maybe…._

His mind still moving at the speed of light Ken then took a hard look at his and Jun's recent closeness and found it lacking in many ways, mostly because of his lingering reluctance. He then asked himself bluntly _Dammit Washio, what is your problem? If you say you want to be a man in every sense, you have here a golden opportunity with Jun so why are you dragging your feet with her? You have to know she won't wait for you forever…._

Then the next verse from the song filled Ken's ears, the meaning hitting him with all the impact of a sucker punch….

_**Is there someone you know, you're loving them so,**_

_**But taking them all for granted.**_

_**You may lose them one day, someone takes them away**_

_**And they don't hear the words you've longed to say **_

Ken then thought about the parade of young men he saw that frequented the Snack, with most of them ogling the curvaceous Swan, especially on the weekends and the realization of his true feelings hit him along with the words of the song _It's about time I admit it. I'm in love with her, I really love her. And if I keep hesitating, I will lose her, some guy'll come along and take her away from me. All my life those I've loved I've lost and I can't…I won't lose her._

Filled with a heightened resolve, Ken made a decision as he turned into the parking lot of the Snack J, determined to carry out his long buried and ignored desires this Christmas Eve. . . .

All the while Ken was raking himself over the coals as he drove, Jun was in the kitchen, making sure the trays of rice and tempura were heated but not burned, as was her wont to do. Thankfully she had set the oven at a low temperature before she bathed and dressed so the food was just hot enough, so with a set of oven mitts on, she pulled the trays out and arranged two plates. She then covered the plates to keep them warm.

Satisfied, Jun headed out to the restaurant area to complete the last details of the decorations, dragging the ladder over to where one of the rotating disco balls was hung, suspended high from a ceiling beam, a sprig of mistletoe in her hand. It was the last thing she had picked up before she had completed her shopping trip and felt a bit daring doing so as she pictured getting the ever elusive Eagle beneath the sprig for a kiss, the mere thought causing a rosy blush to color her cheeks.

With that purpose in mind, Jun placed the ladder right below the shiny sphere, and climbed up to fasten the sprig of holly securely. But as she reached over with both arms, her heel slipped on the highest rung of the ladder. With a screech she lost her balance and toppled from the height of the ladder. Closing her eyes, Jun readied herself for the impact of the floor but then felt two strong arms cradling her and pressing her securely against a firm, cashmere covered chest. She opened her eyes and came under the scrutiny of twinkling cerulean orbs framed by long lashes gazing at her in concern.

"Are you okay, Jun?" Ken's baritone was warm and captivated by that and his eyes the Swan was speechless as she remained in his arms, her own looped around his neck.

She nodded as she quipped, "Looks like you arrived just in the nick of time to catch a clumsy swan."

Ken threw his head back and chuckled as he said, "Swans are graceful, accidents do happen you know."

Her heart pounding at the closeness she shook her head. "Uh-huh." She stammered, "I-I think you can put me down now."

"Sure."

Ken lowered her to the floor and after making sure she could stand on her own, he stepped back and perused Jun's appearance, a smile curling his lips as his eyes glowed, admiring her. "You look outta sight."

The compliment brought a pink tint to her cheeks as she shyly lowered her head "I'm glad you like it." She took a deep breath and changed the subject as she turned and looked out the window. "Looks like it's snowing again."

Jun's heart pounded as she felt Ken's presence nearby as they stood by the window. He nodded as he replied, "Yeah, it was getting heavier as I got here."

Jun frowned as she pointed out, "I had no idea that the weather was going to be so bad, Ken. It might be hard for you to drive back later." Her eyes were shadowed with worry then widened as he reached and ran the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay," he assured her. He then smiled as he added, "If it gets too bad I'll just crash in Jinpei's bed, if that's okay." He then asked heartily, "So when do we eat, I'm starving."

Jun gave Ken a sweet smile and took hold of his hand. "Just follow me." She led him into the kitchen and then got the plates to eat. . .

After a leisurely meal Jun and Ken both were sitting in a booth with scented Christmas candles burning, sending the aroma of vanilla and apples wafting in the air while adding an intimate atmosphere of soft light along with the tree. Stimulated by the cozy environment, the Eagle and Swan sat chatting and holding hands, contently cocooned from the snow storm outside and locked in their own private world.

Jun gazed at the Eagle and could not help noticing the underlying sadness in his beautiful eyes; the pain that lingered there from constant thoughts of his losses and her heart went out to him. Although he was trying hard to put up a front of forced joy, she knew him and knew different. She ran her fingers over his in a rhythmic caress that she hoped was soothing.

Over in his seat, Ken was aware of Jun's ministrations and was filled with gratitude for her calming influence over the tempest in his psyche that had no end. But the sorrow inside him was deep and gnawing, hard to ignore and impossible to forget. Yet, he could not keep his own eyes from the serenity within the placid green orbs that was the focal point of the face of an angel. He then realized that there was no place else he wanted to be then there with Jun.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said softly.

He gave a self-depreciating smile as he said, "Believe me they aren't worth that much."

She smiled as she persisted, "Try me."

Ken's smile faded as he asked, "Have you ever wondered if Joe had found some way to escape Cross Karacorum before the Galactor base blew? I mean I just can't believe that he bought it without making an effort to survive."

Jun sighed as she replied, "I know, I'm not so sure he didn't escape. Even though the ISO searched for months afterward and found nothing, I just don't see him giving in and dying, he was too focused on avenging his parents' death. And they never found any remains."

"Yeah." Ken sighed as he released Jun's hand and ran his own through his unruly umber waves. "I just can't come to terms with this, Juni. That I gave up and left my best friend and brother to die."

"You did what you had to do, Ken. You're Gatchaman, the commander and you had no choice."

Ken gave a harsh, bitter laugh. "Yeah, I'm Gatchaman, the White Shadow, you name it. But I'm a flawed human being who screwed up more times than I want to admit and they all cause pain and suffering to those I hold dear." He squeezed her hand and added, "When you were trapped in those damned jigokillers, I even thought I had killed you, koibito."

Jun pointed out gently, "But you didn't, I'm right here." She held his hand up to her cheek and said, "See Ken, feel me, I'm real and alive."

He smiled and nodded, "I know. But I still remember that plane ride when I threw down my fuel to burn the flowers and you. I was ready to crash my plane and die with you and would have but for Joe who fired the Bird Missile and caught me before I could crash."

"And I'm so glad he did," Jun said with alacrity. "Because if you had crashed and died, and I was still alive you would've died in vain and I would be brokenhearted." Her voice caught as she whispered, "If you had died, I wouldn't want to live."

Moved by her confession, Ken's eyes were like twin blue gas flames as he was gazing at her, his heart evidenced by the warm emotion reflecting within. This was a side of the mighty Eagle he seldom, if ever showed to anyone, including her. Tears began to glisten and he was overcome as grief appeared once more.

He crossed his arms and put his head down in abject misery, prompting her to get up from her seat across from him and scoot in beside him, wrapping her arms about his shoulders and leaning in to press her head against his. Immediately, Ken raised his head and wrapped his arms around her, one hand laced in her silky tresses, cradling her head. The room hushed, they sat huddled like that with no words spoken for a while as the raw emotion overtook them.

As he felt her presence envelope him Eagle Ken could feel his sorrow fading, like the clouds after a storm breaking up and dissipating to let the sun through as he savored the soft comfort that Jun was offering. The feel of her softness, like the brush of a swan's wing along with the fragrance of jasmine, filled his mind with thoughts of only her and nothing else. For the first time in a long time, he tentatively began to feel some peace as the duty-imposed shackles of Kagaku Ninjatai fell off.

Gradually, the couple disentangled themselves momentarily and holding hands, stood up. Never taking their eyes off each other, Ken and Jun moved in toward each other slowly, like two certain inexorable forces that were destined to come together. Eyes locked, viridian and cerulean, as lips drew closer and closer until they met and joined as if fused. Ken's right hand cradled Jun's cheek and his left rested on her bare back beneath the soft ebony curls of her luxuriant mane as he smothered her with his insistent and searing kisses. Jun's hands laced around his neck as she pressed her body into his, snuggling against him, which sent his already aroused body into heights that could dwarf the stratosphere. With a cross between a low moan and a growl, Ken pulled his mouth away and began to place tiny nibbles on Jun's shoulder and neck, sending her into shivers as she was inundated with pleasure.

"Oh Ken," she murmured breathlessly as he kept his tender assault, an Eagle intent on his prey, his reply muffled as he continued planting kisses on her shoulders. His mind was a blank as his aroused state had him in tunnel vision. He pulled away as he began to murmur tender loving words in Japanese.

"Kirei…Tenshi…. Junjoukaren….Kawairashii…My Jun." Ken's hands cupped her face and his thumbs traced her lips with a butterfly touch. "You're so beautiful, koishii, I always thought so."

"Really?" Jun responded, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Yeah."

"You never said anything or even showed me that you did," she pointed out. "But you really did, huh?"

He grinned and nodded. "Uh-huh. When we used to head home after a battle, I always used to watch you when you weren't looking."

Jun's ivory visage was tinting pink as she became shy and pulled away, causing him to feel slightly put off. But she took his hand and began to lead him to the softly glistening tree with a look of anticipation as she headed to where the presents waited for him.

"Jun? What's up?" Ken was puzzled as he frowned slightly, disappointed by the cease in passionate activity that he was enjoying.

"Nothing. Just come over to the tree with me, there's some things waiting for you." She dragged him to the tree and then pushed him to sit down on the floor where she joined him and began to bring the presents over and stacked them on top of him.

He frowned with a shadow in his eyes as he stared at the gifts being piled into his lap. "Jun, why did you do this? I don't have anything for you."

The Swan dismissed his protest with a wave. "That doesn't matter to me, just open them."

"Okay," Ken sighed as he lifted the largest and giving her a semi-reproachful glance he tore the wrapping off and opened the box, his azure eyes wide as he drew out the sweater. "Oh Juni, it's great. Thanks, koibito." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Jun smiled and gestured to the other presents. "You have more, so open them." Her eyes sparkled and reflected the Christmas lights presenting him with a fetching picture that he could not refuse.

"Okay." He then opened the package with the sunglasses and after thanking her with another kiss, opened the package with the pilot's gloves. His aquiline features lit with pleasure he said, "I really need these, thank you so much."

The Eagle put the box aside and cupped Jun's face for yet another slow kiss, his mouth moving with unrushed, deliberate purpose. With a quiet moan, he pulled the Swan to him, flush against his chest as they embraced across the opened gifts.

Jun broke away out of breath as she stated, "Wow, you're taking my breath away, it's really a surprise seeing you act this way."

Ken grinned as he said, "Just making up for lost time, Juni. Actually I always wanted to act like a normal man toward you but…"

"I know, I know. Duty and the team," Jun said with a sigh. She spotted the last unopened gift and picked it up to give to him. "You forgot to open the last one."

He shot a look at her and admonished, "Now you've really done too much. I feel like a heel, not bringing anything for you."

"And didn't I tell you that it didn't matter? Now open it."

Jun sat down by the tree and his eyes focused on her, Ken did as well, tearing away the bright holiday paper and unearthing a box. He lifted the cover and as he pushed the tissue paper aside, his eyes widened to azure saucers, just staring wordlessly at the old silver framed photo of his parents. Ken's heart caught at the sight of his okaasan and otousan as they were before he was born, joyful, young, and alive as they were beginning their life together. The fierce Eagle, who had faced the diabolical Berg Katse and mowed down countless Galactor goons was rendered speechless as his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"H-how did you do this?" he asked in a voice made hoarse by emotion.

Jun lowered her head and replied softly, "I asked Hakase if he had any old pictures of your father and he gave me that one. So I looked all over for a frame to fit it and found that one at an antique shop." She shrugged as she said demurely, "I just thought you'd like a picture of your father to remember him by."

_Juni _Ken raised his head slowly and his gaze was filled with the vision she presented, dressed in that gorgeous green creation and the way it accentuated her thick lashed forest pool eyes. Her heart-shaped face was an alabaster work of art, delicate like a Dresden china doll and framed by abundant raven tresses that saucily curled up. But that was just her appearance, the sweet compassion and beauty of spirit that radiated forth contributed to the complete picture of an angel, straight from Heaven. His heart felt as if it would burst with the love he bore for her. Rising slowly to his feet, Ken put the box aside, then held his hand to help Jun up and she followed as his locked her eyes. No words necessary, he threw his arms around her and held her tightly, leaning down and burying his face in her hair.

Locked in his arms Jun's own heart was pounding as she was swept into Ken's tidal wave of emotion. After years of subjugating his feelings, they seemed to be rushing out as if floodgates had been opened, and she trembled at the sheer force of them. He held on to her as if she would be ripped away from him, with all the desperation of one who had found his heart's deepest desire and was in danger of being taken from him.

Hanging on to her so tightly that she felt suffocated, Jun tried to get through to him. "Ken? Ken? Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." He pulled back and Jun saw a face that, although it bore the tracks of his tears, was surprisingly serene, his summer sky orbs warm and affectionate. With his hands on her shoulders he spoke in a voice deepened by his feelings.

"Thank you, Juni. Thank you for everything, the dinner, the presents and the persistence at getting me here."

She opened her mouth to respond but Ken held a finger to her lips. "I'm not finished. I also want to thank you for all the support and belief you've had in me as commander on the team. Although I knew I could count on all of the team to follow my orders, I was confident especially in your diligence. And even giving me the occasional boot in the ass I needed when I lost it after my father died, for all that I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Jun felt ambivalent as she sensed the Eagle Ken, her commander taking over in his manner, something that slightly disappointed her considering the unleashed passion that had occurred between them. But now she was feeling that it was business as usual and part of her felt cheated. She lowered her head in resignation.

"You're welcome, Ken. You know you can always count on me."

Her pretty face showed her dismay at the change in atmosphere between them and alert to the expression Ken frowned in concern. Taking her chin in his hand, he raised her head to meet his gaze. "Juni? What's wrong?"

She met his eyes and then pasted a too bright smile on her lips. "Nothing, I'm just being silly."

Jun stepped away and turned from him to go to the window and look out at what had become a rather heavy snowstorm, the flakes thick and swirling in the wind that whistled against the plate glass of the Snack J. She grasped her arms and shivered, now filled with nervous uncertainty about the whole thing with Ken as doubts teemed inside, wondering if they could ever experience the freedom to enjoy sharing their hearts. Or would Kagaku Ninjatai always be the barrier between them.

Watching her stiff back, Ken inwardly groaned and cursed himself as the deep emotions her gift of the photograph evoked had panicked him and so he put distance between them and then slipped into the role of her commander, his own comfort zone. But seeing her withdrawal from him, the wall of superior and subordinate now erected and firmly in place, he berated himself bitterly as he sought to rectify the situation and re-create the past tender mood. With catlike stealth, he approached the Swan.

Jun was so engrossed in watching the dancing flakes out her window she was startled by two strong arms encircling her from the back and pulling her against a warm cashmere chest. Ken's soft baritone rumbled in her ear.

"Juni koishii. Please forgive me for being a fool in my response to your sweet gift. It means the world to me that you would do something like this. And because of that, I was so moved that my feelings became strong and I panicked, afraid to let them show."

Her eyes drawn into his the Swan said, "I understand..," but again the Eagle laid a gentle finger on her lips.

"Since I was groomed to be the commander of Kagaku Ninjatai, Hakase drilled into me about leaving my emotions out of my role as leader and that included treating all of the team equally but with you that became harder and harder. Besides that, the times I let my emotions get the better of me, it was disastrous."

Jun nodded as she remarked, "I know. But you always came back and led us to defeat Galactor."

"Only because I had you and the rest of the team behind me." Ken's hand reached and brushed a stray curl from her eyes. "No matter what happened, I knew I always had you, tenshi."

His use of the Japanese endearments was warming her heart and the wall that had built up between them came tumbling down. As before, the two were locked in each other's gaze and they embraced bodies tightly together and their mouths joined in another passionate expression. Kissing each other with a fervor that spoke of wishes requited after a long period of inertia, Ken and Jun finally pulled back to catch their collective breaths.

Taking deep breaths she glanced out the window at the now heavy falling curtain of snow and exclaimed in wonder, "Oh Ken, look it's really coming down! Your car's completely buried."

Still stimulated Ken glanced out at her urging and then moved away with a mock frown that belied the twinkle in his cerulean eyes. He stated in feigned resignation, "Well I guess I'm stuck, huh?"

In the instant before she could respond he reached over, scooped her up in his sinewy arms and growled in her ear. "What do you think we should do about it?"

Jun returned the warm gaze, her own eyes full of promise as she smiled and with that Ken carried her to the door that led to her loft.

**END**


End file.
